Al final del día
by LexaGold
Summary: Tormenta solía sentarse de noche en el techo de la Mansión Xavier a pensar. A veces Kurt la acompañaba. Otras veces, no. Pero al final, cuando el Sol comenzaba a salir y ella regresaba a la tierra de los mortales, él siempre estaba allí esperándola.


**Nota 1:** Este fic participa en el AI del foro "Groovy Mutartions", siendo que a mi me tocó mi _(súper)_ Beta, **LaEstrellaFugaz.** Realmente estaba un poco inquieta porque, bueno ¡eras tú! Defraudarte sería triste. Así que AI, espero que te guste, a pesar que no conozco bien a Kurt y cruzo los dedos porque quedase bien. ( _Le he puesto amor y chispitas de colores al final, por ti)_

Ella pidió: Storm y Kurt, charlando en el tejado. Algo fluffy o hurt/confort. Y bueno, la verdad es que había menos de charla y mucho más de Angust...Qué se va a hacer, uno no puede luchar contra su naturaleza.

 **Nota 2:** Este fic se ubica en un tiempo donde todos aún son relativamente jóvenes e inexpertos, por eso que Ororo sea un poco _descontrolada_ con respecto a sus poderes.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen. La historia aquí abajo es sólo para mi entretenimiento y el horror de los que lo lean.

 **Beteado por:** Nochedeinvierno13-Friki (¡Gracias, guapa!)

* * *

 **Al final del día**

 _(Somos todo aquello que negamos ser)_

Ororo subió al tejado poco antes de la media noche, sintiéndose turbada y ansiosa. La helada brisa la recibió como un amante antiguo y deseoso, resbalándose entre sus cortos cabellos hasta rozarle las mejillas. Abajo, la casa continuaba tibia entre las luces navideñas, el aroma a ponche y a noches pasadas. Pero ella, quien invariablemente se habría de sentir fuera de lugar en esas situaciones, huyó, como era habitual, en cuanto el Profesor la perdió de vista.

No era que le disgustasen las celebraciones. Aunque, la verdad, su vida no era el vivo ejemplo de los eventos sociales. Pero Xavier se esmeraba tanto con esa en específico, consiguiendo comida típica de la fecha y dando obsequios a aquellos que no tenían un lugar donde los estuviesen esperando, que Munroe simplemente no podía negarse a asistir. Aún cuando todas sus alarmas pedían a gritos correr hasta la puerta más cercana al comenzar a sonar esos asquerosos villancicos que el jodido Scott insistía en colocar.

A los ojos de cualquiera lo suficientemente listo para conocerla, habría sido _evidente_ el motivo real de su asistencia fija a aquellas insufribles reuniones, llenas de niñatos que le causaban escalofríos durante toda la velada _._ Era tan sencillo y natural en ella, que los intentos de negárselo a sí misma, eran absurdos. Y es que, si de algo nunca pudo librarse el maltrecho corazón de Ororo, fue de su incapacidad para permitir que alguien sufriese solo. En particular, alguien como Charles Xavier. Por eso, fue ella quien se encargó en completo silencio, durante años enteros, de preparar los malditos puestos que jamás iban a ser ocupados, decorarlos como a ninguno de los otros mientras en su pecho se desataba un incendio de rabia y decepción, las manos ardiéndole sobre la porcelana fina y su cerebro repitiendo como un mantra que _lo hacía por Charles, y sólo por él._

Ellos no iban a regresar. Ni en mil años. Y algún día el Profesor tendría que entenderlo.

Porque ella no era Jean. No poseía esa capacidad intrínseca de comprender a las personas que transcendía incluso los límites de sus poderes. De percibir el mundo de los demás simpatizando con sus sentimientos, compartiéndolos. Pero sobre todo, no podía entender los del telépata. A Ororo le era imposible recordar a Raven y Erik con el mismo cariño que cuando sólo los había visto a través de un televisor casi inservible, fantaseando con mujeres fuertes y hombres de ideales feroces. O al notar las fotografías sobre el escritorio del Profesor, acunadas en una esquina como objetos preciosos. O incluso cuando Magneto ( _porque había dejado de ser Erik en ése instante)_ les dijo que regresaría, y ella supo que estaba mintiendo. Por eso el rencor ponzoñoso le lastimaba las entrañas, quemándola en un debate interminable entre sus sentimientos heridos y sus deseos de pensar que _quizás y sólo quizás, Charles tenía razón._

Sobre ella, el cielo comenzaba su danza sigilosa, formando nubarrones que pronto se convertirían en nieve pálida.

Un estallido a su lado delató con brusquedad la presencia de alguien más, pero no se sobresaltó. Él había estado allí tantas veces, acompañándole mientras ambos se perdían entre las brumas de sus infiernos personales, que se había vuelto una especie de rutina. A veces, Kurt simplemente se sentaba a su lado, callado como casi nunca lo estaba, y Ororo fingía no sentir su intensa mirada sobre si, suprimiendo el cosquilleo repentino de su piel y atribuyéndoselo a cualquier cosa, menos a su presencia. Y Kurt, que la observaba con la misma adoración que veía a los ángeles de la Iglesia _(porque ella era un ángel, no tenía duda de eso)_ , aguardaba impaciente que los símbolos en su cuerpo dejasen de doler.

Otras, la esperaba de pie en el pasillo, imaginando su cabello níveo ondular con suavidad mientras enmarcaba su rostro afable, sus ojos vivaces. Y cada vez que subía al techo de la mansión, soltando una ligera llovizna a su paso, él confiaba que la mañana siguiente ella seguiría en su vida.

—Quiero verles, Kurt.

No hacía falta que dijese más para que entendiera a quiénes se refería. Esas eran las ventajas de la convivencia, pensó, arribado por un súbito ataque de cinismo. Se sintió un poco estúpido, muy torpe para proporcionarle a Ororo otro consuelo que no fuese escucharla con atención. Él había amado tan pocas veces, que no habría podido aconsejarla por mucho que quisiese. Ella anhelaba ver a su pueblo, a su banda de niñatos enfermizos que jugaban a ser adultos y a las personas que sólo aparecían en ensoñaciones lejanas.

En cierta ocasión, una de las pocas en las que él pudo verdaderamente ofrecerle un consejo, Ororo le confesó, hablando bajo y sin mirarlo a la cara, que tenía miedo. Que era consiente de que uno de éstos días, el remordimiento alcanzaría un nivel difícil, un punto de quiebre. Y ella no estaba segura de querer (o _poder)_ seguir adelante pesando en que los abandonó por marcharse detrás del hombre incorrecto, demasiado ansiosa y testadura para conformarse con las sobras de un mundo despreciable.

Pero Kurt sí que lo sabía. Había visto el coraje de Tormenta labrado en todo su cuerpo como las esculturas de una catedral, palpitando con fuerza bajo las cicatrices de quemaduras en sus brazos, por encima de su sonrisa dulcemente honesta y sus ojos temerarios, tan valientes como sólo los poseían aquellos que sobrevivieron al mismísimo infierno.

 _"Dios cuida de todos nosotros, señorita"_ contestó él sin dudas, sus labios curvándose en un gesto lleno de dientes afilados y sentimientos a flor de piel. Fue éso y no la decencia, lo que contuvo la mordaz respuesta de Munroe. _¿Dios?_ Hizo eco la voz de Wagner en su cabeza, sonado tres tonos más irónica. _Dios hacía tiempo había sentenciado a El Cairo en el olvido y tirado la llave._

Ahora, con el pasillo blanco irguiéndose ante ellos y el viento adormeciendo los pesares, Kurt sólo podía contemplarla cómo a un ángel errático, perdido entre las profundidades de sus pensamientos. Y tuvo que luchar, como innumerables veces antes, con las ganas de sostener su mano y mentirle diciéndole que _todo iba a estar bien._ Percibiendo la majestuosa tibieza de su piel calentándole el alma, mientras intentaba guardar el recuerdo donde el tiempo no lo pudiese borrar. Pero él no mentía, ni ella necesitaba un salvador. Así que sólo se quedó ahí, ansiando el momento en que volviese de aquél lugar donde no podía alcanzarla. Donde su apariencia sobrenatural se intensificaba y pensaba que quizás no debería estar allí, junto a él.

Cuando habló, lo hizo despacio, como un suspiro en lugar de oración—: Hakiim ha muerto. **(1)**

La frágil nieve que se derretían sobre su cuerpo empezó a endurecerse con rapidez, golpeándole cual pequeñas rocas. Nunca la vio llorar. Ni esa vez, ni ninguna. Pero él _estaba seguro_ de que sí lo hacía. Podía sentirlo en sus hombros húmedos, llenos de rastros febriles echos por las gotas frías. Porque sólo los seres divinos hacían al cielo lamentarse de ésa manera.

—Dios obra de formas misteriosas, señorita.

Entonces Wagner se preguntó, como constantemente lo hizo a lo largo de toda su vida, qué en él era exactamente lo que despertaba aquella furia de las personas. Más tarde cavilaría la posibilidad de resultar desagradable sólo por su presencia, pero aquella noche, cuando el resentimiento que sus palabras dejaron a la luz le recorría en forma de estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, no pudo sino repetirse la interrogante en su mente, deseando ser contestado.

—¿Castigando a las buenas personas? ¿Así es como obra tu Dios? —escupió Ororo con enojo, atinando a herirlo sin esfuerzo. Pero no cedería, no ante éso. Pronto, la ligera nevada sobre ellos mutó en una espesa tormenta que amenazaba con tirarles el cielo encima. Pero no les importó.

—Dios no es un justiciero —Le respondió con tranquilidad, tratando de sonar menos duro de lo que pretendía—. Sólo es un observador y, cuando llega la hora, hace lo correcto.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo correcto para ti, Kurt?— contraatacó ella, negándose a perder. Si algo le habían enseñado a Wagner los infiernos por los que tuvo que pasar y aquellos por los que aún transitaba, era a reconocer el vacío asfixiante que deja la muerte. Y le fue tan notorio el abrasador desconsuelo crepitante en las pupilas cafés **(2)** , que el cielo encolerizado y el granizo que empezaba a lastimarle se vio ahogado por la aplastante sensación de impotencia, por ser dolorosamente consciente de no poder ayudar, por anhelarlo con cada fibra de su ser. Pero no podía, y ésa era la única verdad—. ¿Dejar morir a pueblos como el mío y enriquecer a otros? ¿Permitir que personas inocentes sufran y desgraciados no? Porque no puedo verlo como tú, entonces.

—Él no es un justiciero —repitió, sin la misma calma de antes. La voz le tembló, pero no se percató de ello. Ya no quería estar allí. No quería verla en ése estado y saberse un completo inútil—. Se los lleva conforme los necesite en su cielo y castiga a aquellos que han obrado mal.

Munroe bufó alto, mirándolo como si acabase de soltarle un montón de basura, pero a Kurt se le asemejó más al sonido que hacen los animales heridos. Probablemente era así. Las pequeñas rocas que caían sobre ambos se detuvieron a la par que su voz firme barría con la distancia que los separaba:—En ese caso, es un bastardo egoísta. Un niño jugando a los dados con la vida.

—Le ruego que no lo vea así, señorita —habló lento, las palabras arrastrándose ásperas sobre su lengua. Se había pasado, pero sabía que no iba a disculparse. No por algo en lo que realmente creía. Sin embargo, el tampoco pensaba retroceder ahora. Respiró, y le respondió de la única forma en que pensó no la lastimaría—: Él nos da la oportunidad de elegir, y nosotros decidimos quiénes queremos ser.

—¿De verdad?—El escepticismo endureció sus facciones, haciéndole lucir más vieja y cansada, la ironía pintándose en cada letra, y Wagner se vio a si mismo siendo atravesado por el presentimiento de haber llegado tarde a una persona con la que Dios tal vez no había actuado de la mejor manera—. ¿Crees que mi gente la tiene?

—Usted la tuvo.

Y era cierto.

Tormenta había tenido la oportunidad de decidir, de hacer algo al respecto. Y la tomó con las agallas que la caracterizarían hasta el final de los tiempos, jugándose el pellejo por sus ideales. Incluso cuando estuvo tan catastróficamente equivocada en ésa época. Decidió irse, porque aspiraba a más que escapar de policías despiadados y miseria, pensando que así, _y sólo así_ , todos los que eran como ella tendrían una oportunidad.

Un incómodo silencio es esparció entre ellos mientras la tempestad sobre sus cabezas amainaba. Los hombros de Ororo cayeron por fin, derrotados. Pero Kurt no lo vio, pues la idea de haberse excedido se se enredó como un asqueroso sinsabor de remordimiento, por lo que trató de concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en ella.

—Ojalá no me haya equivocado—. La escuchó decir luego de lo que pareció una eternidad. Se tensó, el temor a la siguiente respuesta que obtendría impregnando su conciencia:

— ¿Es infeliz aquí, señorita?

—¡Oh, no! —La mirada oscura se encontró con la suya, el brillo característico en ellos inundando lo profundo de su corazón y de repente se vio sobrepasado por el deseo desenfrenado y vergonzoso de ser observado por éstos de la misma manera en que él la veía. Anheló tanto ser el objeto de su ternura, alguien merecedor de la amabilidad que ella profesaba inconscientemente, que hasta Dios habría podido escucharlo como un grito al oído—. Soy feliz aquí. Más de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo. Es sólo que...Espero que sea lo correcto.

Entonces, fue el turno de Ororo para ser escuchada por aquél Dios que para ella quedó enterrado bajo las cenizas de su casa en ruinas, en las notables costillas de los niños de El Cairo y en el hedor a muerte que aún permanecía en su piel. Kurt le sonrió de la manera en la que sólo él supo hacerlo, proporcionándole calma, dejándole sentir la calidez que su presencia transmitía aún en medio del helado diciembre, empapándose de la seguridad que ella quería tener. _"Lo será"_ le decía, su rostro mítico iluminado desde sus dientes demoníacos hasta sus ojos hermosos. Lo será, se repitió, incapaz de impedir el creciente calor que se expandía desde sus trémulos labios hasta los lugares más ocultos de sí misma.

 _Lo sería._

* * *

 **(1)** Hakiim era uno de los compañeros de la pandilla de ladrones de El-Gibar, la cual Ororo lideraba.

 **(2)** Vale, sé que Ororo tiene los ojos azules en el cómic, pero a mi me gusta la actriz y ella los tiene marrones(? XD

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
